Unacceptable
by WiccadBaltane0501
Summary: Gaara and Sakura have been a couple for years. They both seem to want what they can't have in marriage and Sakura is starting to think that something is wrong with her. When she can't give Gaara what he wants most, she begins to see herself as a failure.


_**Unacceptable**_

×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×_**Chapter Start**_×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×

Gaara sat in silence in the hallway. It was quiet, an eerie quiet. He sat against the wall next to the bathroom door. Sakura was in the bathroom and he waited in uneasy patience for her to come out. The hallway was quiet, but the sounds coming from the bathroom tore at him like nothing else in the world. She was crying. Crying in a way the he knew was tearing her up more then him. He knew that her body would be shaking, her eyes would be red, her throat would be horse, and she would be unable to be her normal loving and happy self for the rest of the night. She would be curled up in a ball next to the sink, trying to find way to deal with herself. Her routine, whenever it chose to make itself present, was flawless. Weather it be the bathroom, on the living room couch, or in the bedroom, she did the same thing. She curled in a ball, cried, and shooed everyone away. He was barely ever allowed to go near her when she was like this. His attempts to make her happy once again were shot down in her state of frustrated depression. But this time was different. This time he wanted to break the door down and chase all thoughts of doubts from her mind, make her feel loved and wanted like she was. He looked up and down the hallway not five yards away was his bedroom. Their bedroom. He wanted to take out of that bathroom and into their bedroom and remind her just how beautiful and amazing of a woman she truly was. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, listening to her helpless attempts to quiet her sobs with a broken heart. He hated it when she cried, hated it like nothing else in the world.

But then again, this time was different. He knew the reason why she had locked herself away from him, and him taking her to bed in hopes of cheering her up would only feed the fire of her negative feelings. In two months it would add up to be a year that they had been trying. But no matter what they did, it was always the same; Sakura would not conceive. After having relations for three years, being married for two, and about a year after they got married, they had decided to have a child. Gaara was very excited to be a father. He wanted a child so badly. He wanted to raise them to be a strong ninja, but also be a respectable person, a loving and caring person. Just like his wife. His beautiful, loving, giving, and all around perfect wife. She was perfect for him after all. They weren't the stereotypical perfect couple though. At times she would deny him sex and he would fum over it the rest of the night. Much like an immature boy would. But he really didn't care at the time. All he really knew was that he wanted to make love to his wife and she didn't want to participate, and that really agitated him. When they would fight, which happened more often then people thought, he would lose his temper and yell, and yell, and yell. Any other woman, not including his sister, it seemed that nothing fazed that woman, Sakura would stand her ground and yell back. If he slipped up and insulted her, she insulted him as well. That was one of the things he loved about her; when she was pushed she more often then not pushed back. And when she was pissed, she pushed pretty hard. They had their little fall outs but they bounced back when one of them swallowed their pride and asked for forgiveness, which after the heat of the fight died down was graciously given. And him being the man that he was, swallowing pride was not easily done, but she always welcomed him back with open arms no matter how pathetic his apology. But now her loving embrace rejected him. Being locked away from her was one of the worst things he had ever had to go through.

This wasn't the first time she had locked herself away from him for the reason that she couldn't conceive. It happened about once a month, right when she got her period. The normally annoying time of month that she hated to go through for obvious reasons had turned into a time when she was depressed and agitated more then ever. When she got up in the morning on the first day she was happy as always. She would walk in to the bathroom like always but would walk out of the bathroom with eyes low, and tears threatening to escape her eyes. When he saw this, he knew what was eating at her, and it ate at him too. The same thought always distracted him during the days of her period; why wasn't it working? There was even a month were he had basically forced her to participate almost every night. She would comply of course, but even then she would still turn up infertile. He would even come home from work on certain days to find her sitting on the couch holding her lower stomach with tears leaking silently from her eyes. It killed him to watch her go through this. But it killed him more to be blocked from her by a door and unable to comfort her.

He lifted his hand and tapped his knuckles on the door. He waited patiently for her to acknowledge him. She sniffled a couple times and crawled to the door. With a click the door was unlocked. He stood up slowly and turned the knob to open the door. Sakura was leaned against the wall trying to wipe tears from her eyes. He stood in front of her but she refused to look at him.

"Sakura?" he asked softly. She closed her eyes tightly and brought her hand to cover her mouth as another sob threatened to rip from her throat. Gaara winced and brought a hand to cup her face. "Sakura it'll be alright" he tried, wanting to reassure her.

Sakura turned her face away from his hand and her depression quickly turned to anger in her emotionally unstable state. She turned to him with fiery eyes. "Alright?" she hissed. "You think this will be alright? How on earth can you think that Gaara?" she slapped his hand away from her and backed up away from him. Her heart was breaking once again, and hearing him say that it was going to be okay made her think that he didn't understand.

Gaara just stared at her, this wasn't the Sakura he knew and loved. She was lost in the depths of her own self pity and self loathing, this was the person that came out in self defense when the real her was vulnerable. It would pass. But right now he had to deal with it. "I can think that because I know that it will be," he explained with a soft voice. If he got mad right now, it would be a disaster. "I know that it will work."

"How can you be so hopeful when we've been trying for a year and I've done nothing but come up dry?" she asked, her voice full of frustration and hurt.

"When all you've done? What makes you think this is somehow your fault?"

"Gaara, I'm the one that should be getting pregnant. Not you! Of course it's my fault!"

"Sakura that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say" he said reaching his arm out to rub her arm. This time she didn't push him away.

"Gaara, open your eyes. It's not working" she said slowly, pain more then evident on her face.

"Sakura that's enough, you never talk like this. There's something else is bothering you isn't there?"

Sakura looked to the ground and a few tears escaped her eyes once again. "I'm a failure Gaara, face it" she said in a meek voice.

Gaara was very taken aback. "What?" he reached for her and cupped her face with his hands, willing her to look at him. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked slowly in a stern voice.

"Gaara," she said looking to the ground. She brought a hand up to rest over his. "I'm a woman. It's in my genetic make-up to have children. It's like my purpose in life, and I can't do it" she looked up at him smiled. A meek, fake, and sorrowful smile. "I can't fulfill my purpose. If I can't have children it's like I'm not a true woman, like I'm only half a person" another tear slid down from her red eyes and she looked at the floor once again. "Like I'm a failure."

Gaara was desperate to stop those thoughts in there tracks and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Well what if it's not your fault?" she looked up at him with a confused look. "What if it's my fault?" he tried.

She scoffed and shook her head. "That's impossible Gaara. You are in top physical condition, your like the perfect male specimen. You and your siblings almost have the stereotypical "perfect genetic make-up. There's no way it's your fault"

Gaara sighed and pushed down on her shoulder, forcing her to sit on the floor with him. Once on the floor he quickly pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on top of her head. Sakura curled into a ball and griped his shirt. "Sakura don't be so modest. Sure you have flaws, in fact you have a lot of them. But I love them. There what make you, you. And I love you" he explained. Holding her securely in his arms. "And if having something that makes it difficult to get pregnant is a part of you then I'm sure as hell not going to think less of you for that" he inhaled her sent in a deep breath and closed his eyes loving the way she fit so snugly in his arms, and the way that even though she was upset and had her guard up, she still melted into his embrace. His kissed the top of her head and felt her grip his shirt even tighter.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I truly am" she said quietly, slightly muffled by his chest.

Gaara drew his brow together in confusion. "What? What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that the woman you so happen to fall in love with can't give you what you want."

"Oh believe me Sakura, I didn't have a choice. It was all your fault" he said with a chuckle.

Sakura looked up at him with a half smile. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you were kind, loving, beautiful, all around captivating really. Plus, your stubborn and you have a hell a of a temper at times" he looked down at her with a smirk. She blushed and looked away with him with a distraught face. "And with me being me I like a challenge every now and again. But," once again he kissed the top of her head tried to draw her closer to him. "I never could have guessed that my little game would turn into one of the greatest things that had ever happened to me."

"But Gaara, I want to give you something else, something great, and I can't"  
"Sakura you give me more then enough just by staying with me. Other women would run when something snaps in my head. Other women would never deal with me when I oh so randomly decide to be an immature little teenager again. But you, your a different story completely" she let out a sound that sounded somewhere between a cry and laugh and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "You stand your ground when I'm upset and having a tantrum, you put up with me like a pro when I want things that are out of the question at the time, and you have all around exceeded my expectations for what the perfect spouse was supposed to be like."

"You spoil me Gaara, you really do"

"Only because you deserve nothing less" he said. Burying his nose in her cherry locks.

"But Gaara, all I've ever wanted since I fell in love with you was to give you everything you wanted, and I can't give you this. It's supposed to be the easiest thing to do. I mean come on, all I have to do is have sex with you and we do that enough,"

Gaara cut her off with a low grumble. "Enough to you maybe..."

She ignored him and continued. "It should be easy and it should have already happened by now."

"Well Sakura, these things can take time. For instance, one of my coworkers wife couldn't get pregnant. They ended up adopting a son, then after they adopted a daughter his wife got pregnant. They thought it was impossible but it just took a little more time then normal. This will probably just take a little more time as well. But we will have a child okay? I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make that happen. "

Sakura looked up at him shifted, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him down into a kiss. "I love you Gaara" she said against his lips in a shaky voice. Gaara was a little shocked but still his finger through her hair and returned her kiss with a sinful intent. He leaned forward shifted her out of his lap. Sakura took the hint and laid down on the floor, letting him lay over her. She needed to be reminded just how hard they were working, and that she wasn't the only one in this. Gaara was stressing too over the fact that she was still not pregnant. Not only did she need this, but he did too. Without breaking the kiss he started at the first button of her shirt. It just so happened that she didn't have work today so she was wearing one of his shirts, which didn't fit her at all and hung on her in all the wrong places. But to him, it reminded him of the soft skin and wonderful curves that laid beneath. The way it hung off her breasts made them look enticing. And due to his past history with a demon he had some very, animalistic qualities, and when she wore his shirts it, for some strange reason, made his pride swell and his mouth water. That was the reason she wore it after all, to tease him. And if he had to be truthful, he loved it. Sakura whimpered when his hand in her hair moved to the sensitive spot on her neck. He broke the kiss and quickly finished with her shirt, or his shirt rather, and it laid open exposing her chest to him. She had taken the initiative earlier that day, and had not bothered to put on a bra. He marveled at the sight he saw on a regular basis. But no matter how many times it was presented to him, it still took his breath away. She reached up for him and delicately draped her fingers over the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her once more. He groaned as she bent her legs so her knees rested on his hips. Gaara reached his hand down and made quick work of her shorts, and his pants. He pushed his pants down leaving him exposed and tore her shorts open to him. Leaning up he quickly pulled his shirt over his head as Sakura watched with half lidded eyes beneath him. Sakura reached her hands up and ran them over his finely toned chest, he closed his eyes and took on her hands in his larger one. Leaning down he brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on her palm causing her to blush.

"I love you too Sakura, I always have" with that Sakura lifted her legs over his hips, and he gently slid in. Sakura instantly lolled her head back and sighed in pleasure. Gaara groaned and started to move. His body began to be over come with heat, a warm, tingly sensation that only came about when he coupled with his beautiful wife. He wrapped his arms around her held her close, wanting her to feel as at one with him as much as possible. She moaned at the extra contact and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and buried her hands in his soft crimson locks. As he picked up his pace she wrapped her legs around him and held him tightly. He was trapped by her body; her arms and legs kept him close, and the pit of her passion kept him inside. He knew just how to move to make her body ignite with fire, or sway with soft pulses. She felt electrified and full of the pins and needles sensation. Only it was wonderful. He drove her higher and higher, closer to the peak. It was like he was carrying her up a mountain. Climbing higher, past the very clouds with her in his arms. And when they reached the top, he would let her go and watch as she floated down on the clouds of their passion only to fallow her never to far behind. He did the same thing every time, different methods, different places, same outcome. And that was exactly what he did here. He took her over the edge, held her as she floated down, filled her with himself, and repeated over and over again all the reasons that it would work. One reason stuck out more then all the others; because they loved each other. Because they loved each other they would have a family, they would have children to raise, children to teach and to love. He would be the father he never had, she would be the mother she always dreamed of being. It would happen. These things just took time. She felt the sand she knew so well start to caress against her bare skin and felt comfort and safe from the little gesture as it wrapped lightly around them, transporting them to their bedroom where he held her in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to their bed, where he laid her down and pulled the covers over her. Walking around to the other side of the bed he got in next to her and once again drew her in to hold her tightly.

"It will work Sakura, I promise you, it will work" he said with sincerity.

She curled up against him and buried her face in the junction of his neck and nodded. It would be alright, it would work, and they would be parents. She was the greatest medic to come out of Konoha after Lady Tsunade and he was the youngest and possibly best Kazekage the Sand had ever seen. They could do this, they would do this. Hell, if they had made it this far, they could make it a little farther.

×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×_**Chapter End**_×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×▬▬▬×愛×

_**Okay, so I know the tittle is a little off, but I literally tried like four other ones that I didn't like. I hope this was a good little story for you guys. I wanted to update my other stories but I just wanted to write something else so I settled for this little one-shot. I'm going to mark it as Completed but if you really want, and are serious about it, I may post another chapter. But I don't want your reasons to be "I want to know if there going to be parents"...because I think I made it quite clear that they were going to prevail in this.**_

_**But other then that really have nothing more to say. It was my first attempt at a Lemon, was it good? .**_

_**So tell me if it was good or bad, to smutty or not hot enough. I don't like all that really perverted stuff so don't expect that...**_

_**But anyway I think all I'm really doing now is trying to take up space to make it look like I wrote more sooo...**_

_**I LOVE ALL MY READERS!**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
